MY BABY
by ollanara511
Summary: "Karena kau tak punya harga diri sebagai wanita!". "Ma-af ." Pencarian itu akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjagamu,' my baby'. Warning: Sasufemnaru and SaiIno.
1. Chapter 1

Hai... Yoroshiku minna... Disini Olla mempersembahkan~

MY BABY

Disc : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_Pairing : SasufemNaru and SaiIno_Rated : T_Genre : Drama, friendship, romance_Warning : FemNaru, OOC, typo (s), masih belajar..._Gak suka? Tekan Back!

Aktifitas di Konoha International Hight School kembali berjalan normal,setelah pemerimaan siswa/siswi baru 1bulan yang lalu.

Dikoridor sekolah terlihat dua gadis berjalan bersama, tak jarang suara kekehan keluar dari bibir mungil keduanya. Mereka mirip dan hampir serupa. Jika kalian mengabaikan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing pada gadis satunya yang paling mencolok.

Mereka manis dan ceria, mungkin orang yang baru mengenal mereka akan berfikir mereka adalah saudara kembar. Tapi nyatanya,mereka hanya sahabat dari Junior Hight School,dari klan berbeda dan derajatnya juga.

Greepp...

"Naru-chan... Aku merindukanmu~" Ucap sipelaku genit yang tiba-tiba datang sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

" Lepaskan Sai!" seru Naruto geram mencoba melepas diri dari pria aneh di belakangnya.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak."

"Lepas!"

"Tidak mau~" Balasnya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto mencoba meronta sambil menggerutu tak jelas terlihat sekali dia tak suka dengan cara Sai memperlakukannya. Sai temannya sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama, dulu ia tak segininya. Mungkin ia akan dijahili Sai, tapi masih distandar normal sebagai teman. Namun sejak di KIHS, ia semakin keterlaluan. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Batin Naruto.

"INO...! Tolong aku..." Teriaknya menyadarkan sang sahabat dari kecengoannya.

"Ah! Gomen, ta-tapi...Sai-kun kan ke-ke-kasih mu Naru." Ucapnya terbata ketularan teman sekelasnya. Sekejap Naruto terdiam mencerna kalimat yang baru didengarnya.

"Eeh?"

"SEJAK KAPAN PRIA ANEH INI JADI KEKASIHKU!" Teriaknya semakin menjadi ditambah memberontak.

"Naru-chan... pelankan suaramu~ kau menarik perhatian orang lain~" Ucap Sai tak berdosa yang entah kenapa terlihat ingin mencium pipi Naruto.

"Waa... Sai, lepaskan!" Seru Ino pada akhirnya. Tapi sepertinya tak diubris Sai sama sekali, sampai...

DUGK!

BRUUK...

"SAI!"

.

.

.

UKS KIHS

Ruangan yang didominasi cat putih dan aroma obat ini, kini dihuni oleh 2 orang.

Sudah lebih 15 menit Naruto menunggu Sai yang tak kunjung sadar. Haah... menghela nafas lelah, Naruto mendekat ke ranjang UKS tempat Sai pingsan.

Sedikit menyerigai yang tak ada seram-seramnya, ia semakin mendekat pada Sai. Sedikit bersiul, Naruto menggerakan jari lentiknya ke wajah Sai yang masih terlelap.

1detik

5detik

1menit, ia terkikik sendiri.

2 menit dan wajah Sai mulai memerah.

3 menit

4 menit... Naruto berdecak kesal.

5 menit...

"hmm..Huuaah!" Teriak Sai kalap sampai terduduk mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak- banyaknya. Naruto yang melihatnya tergelak, tertawa karna tingkah Sai yang lucu menurutnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Berang Sai.

Terkikik pelan, Naruto menjawab santai.

"Membangunkan pangeran tidur."

"Seharusnya kau menciumku Naru-chan... bukan mencoba membunuhku dengan memencet hidungku~" Protesnya merajuk.

Bletakk

"Isk... Bahkan sekarang kau memukulku..." Naruto yang melihat tingkah Sai pun mulai jengah.

" Hentikan sandiwaramu Sai." Ucap Naruto datar tak biasa. Sai hanya menaikkan sebelah alis tanda belum mengerti.

Naruto tersenyum singkat dan duduk di tepi ranjang tempat Sai. Ntah kenapa Sai jadi gugup sendiri.

"Sai, berhentilah bersandiwara. Kau hanya mempersulit dirimu sendiri." Ucap Naruto terdengar bijak.

"Aku tak mengerti maksud ucapanmu Naru-chan."

"Aku tahu... kau sebenarnya menyukai Ino."

DEGG

Tepat pergantian jam pelajaran ketiga, Sai kembali kekelas XI-A. Masuk ke kelas, menjelaskan dengan singkat pada guru perihal keterlambatannya dan duduk di tempat ia biasa belajar. Bagaimanapun, dia diajarkan untuk menghormati gurunya.

" Psst... Sai." Bisik Kiba mencolek bahu Sai karena ia duduk tepat di belakang Sai. Sai melirik sekilas tanda bahwa dia mendengar.

" Kepalamu sudah tak apa?" Tanyanya dan di jawab gelengan dari Sai.

"Kami panik saat pagi-pagi kau sudah pingsan di koridor. Untung bola yang terkena kepalamu tak pecah, karna kalau pecah Gai-sensei pasti marah besar...trus kami pasti dihukum lari mengelilingi lapangan sampai seratus kali...dan aku pa-a..." Ucapan Kiba tergantung saat merasa aura gelap dari Sai. Ia memilih diam dan pura-pura membaca buku dihadapannya. Sedangkan Sai kini diam dengan perempatan tercetak dikepalanya.

'Kiba bahkan tak peduli bila wajahku yang tampan ini rusak.' Batinnya jengkel sedikit narsis.

Sejenak pandangannya bertemu dengan Sasuke yang duduk di kursi pojok tepat di seberang kursinya. Onyx bertemu onyx dan ia merasa tatapan Sasuke menajam. Mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan sambil menyerigai. Ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Ia pingsan karena terkena bola yang tak sengaja meleset dari Sasuke. Mengingat itu ia kembali terkekeh.

'Kau sengajakan sepupu.' Batinnya. 'Kau akan merasakan balasanku.'

"Sekali mendayung, dua pulau terlampaui~" Gumamnya menyerigai.

.

.

Pulang sekolah tiba,para murid mulai meramaikan koridor dan lapangan berniat pulang atau mungkin bermain sebentar.

Dikelas X-A Naruto mulai bergegas ingin pulang.

"Naru... aku melihat pangeranku dulu ya..." Ucap Ino sedikit berteriak dari arah pintu. Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat sahabatnya itu. Ino akan seperti ini jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sasuke, ya Sasuke...sipangeran yang diagung-agungkan oleh siswi kebanyakan.

Saat keluar kelas, ia langsung bertemu dengan Sai. Tersenyum dan langsung menggaet lengan Sai, berjalan bersama keluar dari KIHS.

Pemandangan itu membuat beberapa orang heran dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya. Salah satunya Ino yang bersembunyi, dia penasaran sewaktu berpapasan dengan Sai tepat di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Ternyata kau menunggu dia..." Gumamnya lirih dan berbalik pergi.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan selama seminggu ini pula Sai dan Naruto sering terlihat bersama.

Mau dikantin atau pulang sekolah mereka selalu terlihat bersama. Gosip mengenai hubungan merekapun langsung menyebar keseluruh KIHS. Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sai berpacaran! Oh, ini berita besar yang mengecewakan FG Sai dan FB Naruto. Mereka termasuk orang yang banyak disukai para siswa KIHS.

Di kelas Xl-A terlihat sasuke sedang membaca buku ditempat ia biasa duduk. Hal ini sudah biasa, hanya saja aura di kelas ini sedikit lebih berat. Membuat orang yang tadinya bergosip ria menjadi berbisik pelan.

Sai masuk kedalam kelas, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sepupunya sekilas dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sungguh ia mau tertawa melihat Sasuke yang sedang membaca. Membaca buku terbalik maksudnya. "Sungguh tidak Uchiha sekali." Gumamnya geli.

**TBC**

**next-2.**


	2. Chapter 2

Karena chap 1 pendek,Olla update kilat nyan... maaf sepertinya ada beberapa kata yang kepotong dengan sendirinya. Itu tidak disengaja, jadi harap maklum minna-san...

_**Chapter 2**_

_**MY BABY**_

_**Disc : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : Sasufemnaru and SaiIno**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**_

_**Warning : Femnaru, typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje dll**_

_**Gak suka? tekan Back!**_

Kaki jenjang berbalut sepatu yang mahal itu melangkah pasti menyusuri koridor sekolah. Tampang datar dan dingin sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan kelas X-A, mengetuk sebentar dan masuk diikuti dua orang siswa yang sedari tadi mengekornya.

Berbincang dengan guru sejenak dan berbalik menghadap para siswa. Ia berusaha menahan decakan jengkel saat melihat mata para siswi yang memandang penuh minat kepadanya, terkecuali Naruto yang memandangnya bingung. Ntah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat saat menatap saphire itu. Berdehem pelan, Sasuke kembali ke tujuan awalnya.

"Kami anggota panitia tour tahunan ingin mendata siapa tiga orang yang akan mewaliki kelas X-A." Ucapnya tanpa nada. Para pria hanya bisa cengo saat mendengar desah 'aahh' siswi-siswi dikelasnya terkecuali Naruto dan Hinata si siswi pemalu.

"Bagi nama yang dipanggil, tolong berdiri dan ambil kartu anggota pada siswa disebelah saya." Sambungnya sambil melirik sekilas teman sekelasnya yang berambut nanas.

.

.

.

**Kantin KIHS**

" Naru..." Panggil Ino saat makan siang dan tumben tak ada Sai disekitar mereka.

"hm?" Balas Naruto menyumpal mulutnya dengan makanan favoritnya.

"Kenapa kau tak jujur saja padaku..."

"hm?"

"Kau benar berpacaran dengan itu..."

"hm?"

"Issk... kau benar berpacan dengan Sai?" Tak sadar Ino berucap lirih.

Naruto menoleh sebentar dan melanjut makannya. Ino merasa kesal karena dicueki Naruto. Menggerutu sendiri sambil mengaduk-aduk minuman pesanannya tanpa minat. Yang Ino tidak sadar, Naruto menyerigai penuh makna.

"Ino, untuk tour lusa kau membawa apa saja?" Tanya Naruto mengubah alur. Ino tersentak senang dan langsung menghadap Naruto.

"Aku akan membawa baju-baju terbaikku... sepatu dan aku ingin kau menemaniku ke salon besok. Hmm tapi mungkin aku harus membobol tabunganku. Tapi untuk berjalan dengan Sasuke aku akan berusaha yang terbaik...kau mendukungku kan Naru?" Celotehnya bersemangat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan.

" Kita tour ke hutan Ino...bukan kepesta." Ucapnya.

" Ah kau benar." Jawabnya lesu seakan baru sadar.

"Kenapa kita tidak tour ke pesta dansa saja ya?"

'Emang ada?" Batin Naruto.

" Andai ke pesta dansa, aku akan berdansa dengan Sasuke dan kami akan bla...bla...bla."

Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya yang sedang berhayal berdansa dengan Sasuke sambil berceloteh ria. Yang nyatanya ia hanya berdansa dengan angin kosong. Ia terkekeh melihat Ino yang bergoyang lucu, sampai ia sadar kalau sahabatnya sudah jadi tontonan orang.

Naruto menarik Ino untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Berbisik sesuatu yang membuat Ino celingukan dan wajah yang memerah. Suasana kantin yang tadinya sunyi sejenak kini penuh dengan tawa.

"Huaaa... kenapa kau baru bilang Naruto..." Teriak Ino berlari menjauh dari kantin.

"Ramenku..." Teriak Naruto mencoba menggapai ramennya yang tak sampai karena keburu dibawa(tarik) Ino pergi.

'hu hu hu.. padahal aku baru makan separoh.' Batinnya merana.

.

.

**Tour time**

Para anggota tour sudah berkumpul dilapangan. Semua dipandu oleh guru masing-masing. Semua terbagi menjadi tiga bus, kelas X-A_F, kelasXI-A_F dan bus khusus XII? Tak ikut karena harus banyak-banyak belajar.

Dibarisan kelas XI, Asuma-sensei sedang menerangkan peraturan. Sampai seseorang mengintrupsinya.

" Ah, gomen sensei... Saya Namikaze Naruto dari kelas X yang tadi meminta izin." Kata Naruto sopan.

"Oh Naruto. Kau ikut bus kelas XI karena Sai sudah menggantikan posisimu di kelas X." Ucap Asuma-sensei yang dijawab anggukan dari Naruto.

Naruto berbalik berjalan ke barisan. Sedikit gugup karena ia tak mengenal siapun disini,terkecuali senpai yang dibarisan sebelahnya.

'Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar. Awas kalau kau tak berhasil Sai. Jangan buat perjuanganku sia-sia.' Doa dan gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Ia berusaha mengabaikan tatapan dan siulan para senpainya.

.

Bus sudah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit. Karena pergantian posisi SaiNaru, kini Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Sepuluh menit yang terus bertambah inipun dihabiskan dengan keheningan antara Sasunaru. Sampai Naruto jengah dan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ng-senpai, masih ingat aku?" Mulainya.

Sasuke menoleh dan mengangguk singkat. Ia berusaha menahan gejolak dalam dirinya untuk bersikap berlebihan. Tak tahukah kau Naru, ia sudah menanti ini sejak tadi kalau tak mau dibilang lama.

"Ah, syukurlah... he he." Ucap Naruto dan kembali di keadaan hening. Issk, sungguh membosankan.

"Senpai/Naru" Tanpa disengaja mereka memanggil bersamaan. "Senpai diluan/Kau pertama." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Hening dan mereka saling bertatapan... sampai keduanya terkekeh lucu.

" Senpai, aku cuma mau tanya soal tempat tour kita nanti." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan lembar keterangan yang ia dapat dari guru. Sasuke menoleh melihat selembaran yang dipegang Naruto. Mengangguk singkat dan mulai menjelaskan yang ia tahu pada Naruto.

Mereka mulai mengobrol santai mengabaikan tatapan heran orang disekitar mereka. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa akrab pada wanita? Oh ternyata dia masih straight. Batin pria kebanyakan. Jangan salahkan isu itu, selama ini Sasuke tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita. Dan para wanita menatap Naruto iri.

"Aku masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah yang itu..." Jawab Naruto malu.

Itu kejadian sewaktu ia datang terburu-buru ke rumah Sai. Siapa yang menyangka kalau dikediaman Sai sedang ada perkumpulan keluarga. Ia harus menahan malu saat datang langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu,ia langsung disuguhkan pandangan heran orang-orang berciri khas mata onyx dan rambut raven itu.

Tertawa hambar sambil melangkah mundur perlahan dengan langkah lebar. Dan sialnya... saat berbalik secepat kilat Naruto menabrak Sasuke yang ingin masuk.

"Adoow/iisk." Jerit mereka bersamaan dibarengngi bunyi 'Bruuk'.

"Ah, gomenne Uchiha-san." Ringisnya mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Sepertinya kejedut dagu Sasuke.

"Kau tak apa-apa Naru-chan?" Tanya Sai sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut Naruto.

" Hontouni...gomennasai Uchiha-san." Ucapnya lagi sambil membungkuk dan langsung melenggang pergi diikuti Sai.

Naruto masih ingat kalau dia langsung mengomeli Sai dihalaman rumah. Dia datang untuk mengambil buku sketsa milik Sai untuk tugas sekolahnya. Tapi Sai tidak memberi tahu kalau dirumahnya sedang ada acara. Kalau tahukan ia bisa sedikit menjaga sikapnya yang sedikit brutal.

"Itu sudah setahun yang lalu senpai." Ucap Naruto malu. Ternyata senpainya ini tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Pantas banyak siswi tergila-gila padanya.

"Saat itu, aku kira kau gadis bodoh yang salah alamat." Ucap Sasuke.

**Twinct**

Tarik ucapannya, dia ternyata pria brengsek yang menilai orang seenaknya saja.

"Aku tidak bodoh teme-senpai." Ucapnya pelan dan ketus tapi terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Aku berkata jujur Dobe." Tutur Sasuke.

"Isk, senpai diamlah!" Marah Naruto mengembungkan pipi chubbynya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Naruto. Naruto yang tak sengaja melihatnya ntah kenapa merasa pipinya memanas dan pemandangan manis itu tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang serasa panas.

.

.

Perjalanan memakan waktu selama dua jam. Tak sadar Naruto sudah tertidur bersandarkan bahu Sasuke.

Harus dengan apa Sasuke mengespresikan kebahagiannya?Lupakan, wajah itu akan tetap terlihat sama. Hanya saja, mata onyxnya berbinar senang memandang Naruto yang sekarang bersandar dipangkuannya.

Ntah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke saat ini, yang jelas ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Mendekat dan semakin dekat sampai bibirnya merasakan bibir merah lembut Naruto. Hanya menempel tak lebih dan Sasuke segera menjauhkan wajahnya mencoba bersikap normal. Hanya sekilas tapi berakibat dasyat bagi Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan serasa menggelitik didlam perutnya. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

**TBC...**

**Sampai disini dulu minna... Olla ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang baca, riview,fol dan fav. He he... semoga tak bosan...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf kalau lama... (lama g ya?) he he... Terimakasih untuk saran,koreksi dan dukungannya minna...**

**selamat membaca~ **

**MY BABY**

**Disc : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasufemnaru and SaiIno**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : EYD masih belajar, OOC, typos(s), abal-abal gaje dll**

**DON'T LIKE? Don't Read.**

Semua anggota tour sudah berkumpul dilapangan, Sai dan Naruto harus kembali kebarisan masing-masing.

Saat diperjalanan Naruto berpapasan dengan Sai. Saat bertemu pandang mereka berbicara isyarat mata (?).

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya berkali-kali seakan bertanya 'Bagaimana?' yang dijawab senyuman oleh Sai. Naruto yang melihat Sai tersenyum lantas memberi acungan jempol dan berlalu pergi.

Sai kembali melangkah, namun perlahan senyumannya luntur berganti ekspresi merana. Ohh... Naruto salah kaprah ternyata.

.

Kedatangan Naruto langsung disambut lambaian senang Ino. Naruto balas melambai sedikit berlari ke arah Ino, berpelukan sambil cipika-cipiki seperti orang yang sudah lama tak berjumpa.

"Ino... kau aneh." Ucap Naruto.

"Aneh kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia..." Ucap Naruto mencolek dagu Ino.

"Apasih?" Tepis Ino. "Aku hanya merasa tak pernah sebahagia ini saat bertemu denganmu Naru." Sambungnya.

"Ciiieee... emang kau mau apa denganku ha?" Goda Naruto lagi.

"Kau tahu Naru, selama dua jam sebelas menit tiga puluh sembilan detik yang ku hitung... Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Sai kekasihmu." Celoteh Ino.

"Hah?"

"Dan selama itu... kami hanya berbicara lima kata saja."

"Hah!?"

" Hai, boleh duduk disini? Boleh, jawabku dan end... Aku hanya tertidur sepanjang perjalanan... dari pada aku harus tenggelam di dalam keheningan dengan suasana canggung di antara kami... haaah... kau tahu Naru... selama aku masih pura-pura tidur- Hmmm.." Celoteh Ino cepat akurat dan ngos-ngosan (?).Bahkan Naruto harus loading sejenak untuk mencerna ucapan Ino.

"Ah, Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

Ino menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dan menatapnya sedih.

"Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama..." Mulai Ino pelan seperti mencoba meyakinkan.

"Bahkan kita sudah tau kebiasaan satu sama lain..." Tampaknya Ino sedikit susah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia memainkan kakinya gelisah. Naruto hanya memandang Ino penuh tanya. 'Sepertinya Ino salah minum obat.' Batin Naruto ngawur.

" Begini... aku sahabatmu, tentu ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Ucapnya, Naruto mendengarkan.

"Selama aku pura-pura tidur di bus, Sai selalu menatapku... tatapannya seperti menginginkanku. Ku rasa dia bukan pria yang baik untukmu Naru... Aku tak ingin sahabatku terjebak bersama pria playboy." Ucap Ino mencoba hati-hati.

"Ino. Kau bicara apa sih?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Sai bukan pria yang baik untukmu Naruto..." Ucap Ino meyakinkan. "Sungguh aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Jelasnya.

"Emang sejak kapan aku dan Sai berpacaran Ino?"

"Eh? Tapi gosip itu..."

"Dengar, selama ini Sai hanya menyukaimu." Ucap Naruto dan segera menarik Ino kebarisan kelas X setelah mendengar teguran gurunya.

.

.

.

Untuk hari ini semua anggota disibukkan dengan pembangunan tenda, memasak, mengumpulkan kayu bakar, dan hal-hal lainnya.

Tepat pukul lima sore, para anggota kembali berbaris sesuai kelas masing-masing.

" Selamat sore anak-anak!" Sapa Kurenai-sensei salah satu guru yang mendapat julukan killer mulai berpidato.

" Sore sensei!" Jawab siswa/i serempak.

"Selamat datang di Hutan Konoame." Hening sejenak.

" Seperti yang kalian ketahui, sekolah kita mengadakan tour setiap tahunnya. Tahun ini pilihannya jatuh ke'peduli lingkungan'. Dan tempat kunjungan yang terpilih dari diskusi adalah Hutan Konoame, hutan yang menjadi pembatas Konoha dan kota Ame. Hutan ini sudah banyak digunakan masyarakat untuk lahan pertanian atau sebagai tempat usaha lainnya. Maka sekarang tersisa sekitar seribu hektar lagi yang harus kita jaga kelestariannya. Maka dari itu semua para anggota terpilih akan kami bagi beberapa kelompok untuk melaksanakan beberapa kegiatan kita nanti. Mengerti?!" Jelas Kurenai-sensei.

"Mengerti sensei!"

"Bagus, ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Kurenai-sensei.

Sebagian para murid mengangkat tangannya.

"Sensei, apa kelompok nanti kelas X dan XI akan digabung?" Tanya Neji anak kelas XI-A.

"Ya." Jawab singkat Kurenai-sensei langsung disambut anggukan paham dari Neji dan teriak Yes beberapa anggota lainnya. Suasana jadi sedikit ricuh, para siswa/siswi mulai berbincang yang entah apa saja isinya. Yang jelas, Kurenai-sensei tak suka itu. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang memerah dan asap yang keluar dari lubang hidung dan telinganya. #plakk

"Semua DIAAMM!" Teriaknya membahana. Semua jadi terdiam tak bersuara, bahkan jangkrikpun tak berani berbunyi.

Sedikit menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan Kurenai-sensei melanjutkan.

" Masih ada pertanyaan?" Tanyanya.

" Apa saja kegiatannya sensei?" Tanya Sasuke yang tampaknya tak terpengaruh oleh aura sekitar.

"Untuk hal itu, Kalian akan tahu nanti..." Jawab Kurenai-sensei pelan sambil menyerigai. Beberapa siswa/siswi jadi merinding melihatnya.

" Kenapa bulu kudukku berdiri?" Gumam Naruto menghusap lehernya pelan.

.

.

.

Pada saat malam tiba, para anggota berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun yang sengaja mereka sediakan. Makan bersama, bernyanyi, bercanda dan menari.

Bahkan Naruto ikut menari saat diajak Rock lee teman sekelasnya yang juga ikut terpilih, tak lupa ia menarik Ino untuk bergoyang gaje ala mereka masing-masing atau goyang jempol yang masih ngetren sampai saat ini. Sai dan Neji bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi di ikuti semua siswa/siswi yang tau lirik lagunya sambil bertepuk tangan. Bahkan para sensei tak mau ketinggalan.

Mereka tertawa gembira, tak ada rasa segan dan malu. Mereka semua menikmatinya tak terkecuali untuk Shikamaru yang sedari tadi sudah terbuai di alam mimpinya, tak merasa terganggu atas keramaian diluar sana dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam dimulut tenda terlihat menikmati pemandangan keramaian disana.

Malam ini sangat menyenangkan dan sepertinya tak ada yang terfikirkan soal hari esok.

.

.

.

.

PAGI HARI *

Rambut hitam sebahu yang diikat ekor kuda, mata merah yang mempesona, lipstik merah darah mempersexy bibir tipisnya dengan setelan training dan baju hangat tak lupa sepatu gunung melindungi kaki jenjangnya, Kurenai-sensei melangkah pasti menyusuri tempat perkemahan. Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei dan shizune-sensei ikut mendampinginya.

Berhenti ditempat yang sudah mereka siapkan. Kurenai-sensei memimpin, memberi isyarat bagi para sensei lainnya.

Satu.

Dua

Tiii-

"PRIIITTT!"

Para siswa/siswi yang tadinya masih terlelap langsung terlonjak kaget. Sebagian para siswi berteriak 'kyaa' dan berhamburan keluar tenda.

"SEMUA BANGUN DAN SEGERA BERSIAP!" Teriak Kurenai -sensei menggunakan toa yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Para anggotapun mulai bersungut-sungut, karena sekarang masih pukul setengah enam, bahkan matahari masih malu menampakkan wujudnya. Namun mereka tetap menjalankan perintah gurunya.

Gai-sensei mulai berkeliling menyusuri setiap tenda, dan benar saja, ia menemukan tiga orang yang masih terlelap. Ia sedikit bingung dengan ketiga anak didiknya ini. " Suara dan keributan sekencang itu sama sekali tak mengganggu mereka?" Ucapnya tak percaya.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembusnya perlahan Gai-sensei menyiapkan toa yang sudah dibawanya. Tarik nafas lagi... dan-

"SASUKE SHIKAMARU SAI! BANGUUUNNN!" Teriaknya sampai ngos-ngosan. Tapi sepertinya tak punya efek sama sekali bagi mereka.

"Astaga! Ganteng-ganteng kok kebo!?" Ucapnya heran.

Lelah berteriak, Gai-sensei lebih memilih untuk menguncang mereka.

" Hei hei... ayo bangun..." Ucapnya.

Langsung saja Sai dan Sasuke terbangun. Mereka duduk dengan wajah khas orang bangun tidur yang masih terlihat tampan, itu sudah jadi kutukan uchiha.

" Oh, Ohayo sensei..." Ucap Sai dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Kalian cepatlah bersiap untuk beraktifitas." Ucap Gai-sensei.

"Hah? Sensei bicara apa?" Tanya Sai bingung.

Gai-sensei hendak mengulang ucapannya namun diberi isyarat 'tunggu' oleh Sai. Sai segera mencopot penyumpal telinga yang dipakainya saat melihat Sasuke ingin keluar tenda membawa handuk dan sabun.

"Sensei bilang apa?" Tanya Sai.

Gai-sensei sedikit cengo melihat tingkah anak didiknya ini, sampai tanpa sadar mulutnya sedikit terbuka. 'Pantas saja mereka tak dengar.' Batinnya.

"Ah, ayo cepat bersiap-siap." Ucapnya pada akhirnya dan melenggang pergi. Sai segera bersiap, mengambil handuk dan sabun miliknya. Tak lupa ia menendang Shikamaru sampai terguling agar segera bangun, namun niat sucinya tak membuahkan hasil. Shikamaru masih terlelap dengan damai.

"Ck ,dasar rusa tidur." Ejeknya dan segera keluar meninggalkan Shikamaru di alam kesukaannya.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, tepat pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh menit para anggota kembali berbaris. Kini Asuma-sensei yang memimpin.

Shizune-sensei mengabsen para anggota satupersatu, dan semua lengkap. Bahkan entah sejak kapan dan gimana caranya, Shikamaru juga sudah siap untuk beraktifitas. Setelah selesai, Shizune-sensei kembali kebarisan para guru.

Asuma-sensei kembali memimpin, ia menjelaskan kegiatan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan secara singkat, jelas dan padat. Semua anggota diam mendengarkan. Para sensei berkeliling sambil membagi secarik kertas berisikan nomor kelompok.

Setelah sang sensei selesai berpidato, para anggota mulai mencari kelompok masing-masing.

Sasuke yang malas beranjak, hanya mengangkat tangannya tinggi memperlihatkan isi selebaran miliknya. Para anggota lain tampak hilir mudik sambil mencari kelompok-nya.

Naruto terlihat kebingungan dengan kertas miliknya, sedari tadi ia tak henti membolak-balik kertas miliknya.

"Ini enam atau sembilan ya?" Tanyanya bingung pada lembaran yang dipegangnya, tentu tak mendapat jawaban apapun.

Tak ingin pusing, Naruto mulai berkeliling mencari kelompoknya. Pertama ia mencari kelompok enam. Naruto melihat senpai-senpainya dan orang yang ia tahu kelas X -C berada di kelompok enam.

" Kelompok enam sudah pas empat orang, berarti aku kelompok sembilan. Hm, baiklah." Gumamnya dan melihat sekitarnya, mencari kelompok sembilan.

Sasuke bosan menunggu, tiga menit waktu yang lama baginya untuk menanti kelompoknya yang entah ada dimana sekarang. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi di angkat dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya.

**DEG**

Sasuke menegabkan badannya terlihat stay cool saat ini, kedua tangannya di masukkan ke saku celananya.

" Senpai kelompok enam?" Tanya Naruto saat tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Ah, syukurlah... setidaknya aku mengenal anggota kelompokku." Ucap Naruto lagi, Sasuke menggangguk.

"Ne, senpai juga bersyukur satu kelompok denganku?" Tanya Naruto, Sasuke hampir saja mengangguk lagi, namun segera dikendalikannya.

"Tentu tidak." Ucapnya pedas. Naruto manyun dibuatnya.

" Aku akan lebih bersyukur bila berkelompok dengan orang pintar." Sambung Sasuke.

" Maksud senpai aku bodoh, gitu! Hm?" Tanya Naruto mendelik mendongakkan wajahnya menantang. Sasuke sedikit membungkuk balas menatap Naruto tanpa rasa takut sambil bergumam "Hn" yang membuat Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Awas kau..." Tunjuknya geram tepat dihidung mancung Sasuke. Dan dengan jahilnya Sasuke malah menggigit jari telunjuk Naruto.

"Kyaaa senpai kanibal!" Teriak Naruto takut bahkan reflek mundur beberapa langkah, Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Naruto.

Sasuke hendak melanjutkan aksi jahilnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Mata onyxnya terbelalak dan jantungnya tiba-tiba bak genderang perang, bahkan tanpa sadar ia menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah.

'Apa yang dilakukannya?' Batinnya kalut dan segera berbalik badan.

' Ingat... ini rating T. Ini rating T!' Racaunya bak membaca mantra dalam hati. Bahkan keringat panas dingin sekarang mengalir dipelipisnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata erat.

' Aku tak lihat.' Ucapnya dalam hati berkali-kali. Tepatnya, ia tak ingin melihat lagi Naruto yang sekarang sedang mengemut jari telunjuk yang tadi bekas digigitnya. Ntah apa yang difikirkan Sasuke?

" Waa... aku sekelompok dengan Senpai... yeee" Ucap Ino girang penuh semangat. Sadar ada lno, Sasuke membuka matanya dan kembali ke pokerfacenya.

" Wah, Ino... ternyata kita sekelompok," Ucap Naruto sedikit kaget. Ino berpaling melihat Naruto berada di sebelah kirinya. "Huaaa Naru... kita satu kelompok..." Girangnya mencak-mencak sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Wah, ini seperti takdir saja." Ucap Sai yang tiba-tiba ikut nimprung. Ino segera melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum menyambut Sai.

" Ne, Sai-kun juga ternyata ya... ha ha" Ucapnya sambil tertawa hambar.

Naruto yang melihat Sai, dengan segera menarik Sai sedikit menjauh. Mereka punya urusan yang belum selesai. Tampaknya Naruto sedang mengomeli Sai. Kadang ia mencubit pipi Sai, memukulnya pelan dan terkadang ia mendekatkan telinganya saat Sai membisikkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun sikap mereka membuat gadis dan pemuda di belakang sana memandang mereka penuh arti.

Bahkan Ino yang notabene adalah pemuja Sasuke, kini tengah mengabaikan pemuda itu.

.

.

Dibawah terik panas matahari, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino berjalan kaki menanjak, sesekali Naruto dan lno menyanyikan lagu 'naik-naik kepuncak gunung' untuk mengisi perjalanan mereka.

Tantangan dari gurunya adalah mencari tanaman obat masing-masing satu untuk satu orang. Mereka harus menyusuri hutan untuk mencarinya dan harus pulang tepat pukul empat sore. Lebih dari itu, akan dapat hukuman. Kabar mengenai beberapa jebakan yang sengaja dipasangpun, membuat mereka harus lebih teliti dan berhati-hati.

"Huaah... panas sekali..." Keluh Naruto lelah. Ia memilih duduk dibawah pohon ginkgo biloba terdekat untuk melindungi diri.

" Uuh, kau benar Naru... dan aku capek." Susul Ino ikut terduduk disebelah Naruto.

" Ayo kita harus cepat." Ucap Sasuke dingin saat melihat anggota kelompoknya malah bersantai.

" Ne, Senpai... istirahat sebentar please..." Ucap Naruto lemas.

" Ck, kita baru berjalan dua jam dobe dan kita belum dapat apa-apa." Tolak Sasuke. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal. ' Ya baru dua jam. Pikirnya tak capek apa? Kami wanita tak sekuat pria teme.' Batin Naruto jengkel.

" Istirahat sebentar sepertinya tak apa Suke." Ucap Sai ikut duduk bersama Naruto dan Ino.

" Kyaa... Sai kau yang terbaik..." Puji Naruto riang memeluk leher Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Sasuke mendengus kasar dan berbalik pergi, meninggalkan teman-teman sekelompoknya.

*Saat Sasuke sendiri

Sasuke terus melangkah maju. Menerbas semua semak yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, tadinya ia ingin menyetujui permintaan Naruto. Tapi ia tak suka saat Naruto tersenyum untuk Sai, sepupunya yang menurutnya aneh itu. la ingin Naruto tersenyum hanya untuknya. Marah untuknya. Tertawa bersamanya. Ia ingin Naruto memeluknya. Ia ingin Naruto jadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Sejenak Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, mencoba mencerna apa saja yang baru terlintas di otaknya. Peluh sudah membanjiri dahinya, bahkan menelan ludahpun susah.

'Memiliki sepenuhnya?' Batinnya.

" Aku sudah gila." Akunya sadar diri mendesah kasar dan mengelap peluh di dahinya.

Tak ingin terlarut didalam kegilaannya terlalu lama, Sasuke kembali melangkah menyusuri hutan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi, ia berhenti. Mata onyx sekelam malam itu terlihat berbinar senang.

Sasuke mulai berjongkok, mengamati tanaman yang baru ditemukannya. Perlahan bibir tipis itu menyerigai senang.

**SREEK**

" Ah Ketemu juga!" Teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya, Sai dan Ino mengikuti dari belakang. Sasuke tak merespon seperti sudah menyadari kehadiran mereka. Ia tetap fokus mengamati temuannya.

" Ne senpai, ini kan..."

" Jamur panjang umur!" seru lno menyambung ucapan Naru yang terputus.

" Tepatnya Reishi atau Ling zhi. " Sambung Sai ikut mengamati.

" Jamur Reishi, obat untuk kanker,stroke, kolesterol, hepatitis, insomnia dan HIV. Mengandung germanium dan polisakarida yang mengaktifkan makrofag sel darah putih yang memperlambat tumbuh kanker, menghancurkan virus dan bakteri." Jelas Sasuke sambil mencabut beberapa jamur dan memasukkan kedalam wadah plastik di dalam tasnya. Naruto, lno dan Sai mengangguk paham.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan kembali menggendong ranselnya.

" Aku sudah punya. Tinggal milik kalian." Ucapnya datar.

" Kami juga sudah menemukan beberapa." Ucap Naruto sambil menggeledah isi ranselnya.

" Ini dia..." Ucapnya mengangkat plastik bening berlubang -lubang yang diisi tumbuhan hijau.

" Ini Ashitaba obat penangkal kanker, kami temukan di sekitar tempat kami beristirahat tadi." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke memperhatikan sejenak dan mengangguk singkat.

" Hn." Gumamnya.

" Sekarang tinggal aku saja ya?" Ucap lno lirih.

Semua menatap lno yang berdiri di antara Naruto dan Sai. "Tenanglah Ino... waktu kita masih banyak." Hibur Naruto.

" Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memiliki ini." Ucap Sai menyodorkan kantungan plastik bening berisi biji ginkgo biloba.

Ino menatap Sai terharu, ia tak menyangka Sai mau berbaik hati untuknya. Tapi, kalau ia mengambil temuan Sai, maka Sai yang akan dihukum Kurenai-sensei nantinya.

" Ahh tidak, terimakasih Sai-kun... Tapi aku tak ingin mengambil temuanmu." Tolak lno halus.

" Tak apa, waktu kita masih banyak. Kita bisa mencarinya lagi." Ucap Sai tulus.

lno bingung, ia tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman. Apalagi dari guru killer mereka itu. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin Sai mendapatkan hukuman.

" Justru karena itu... aku dengan bantuan kalian pasti akan menemukan tumbuhan obat lainnya." Ucap lno bersemangat. Sai tertegun memandang lno yang tersenyum lebar. ' Sangat manis.' Batinnya.

Tangan Sai terulur mengusap kepala lno lembut.

"Bagus." Ucap Sai balas tersenyum lembut membuat pipi lno jadi terasa panas. Ino mendongak menatap Sai. Biru muda dan onyx saling pandang.

' Benarkah dia menyukaiku?' Batinnya teringat ucapan Naruto tadi pagi. Ia takut Naruto hanya bergurau saja. Ia pun bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

lno, fans girl berat Sasuke. ' Tapi kenapa aku cemburu melihat kedekatan Sai dengan Naruto?'

' cemburu? benarkah?' Batinnya gundah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kini mereka memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Semakin dekat... dan dekat...

hingga

**Kruyuukk**

" perut bodoh perut bodoh perut bodoh!" Gumam Naruto memukul perutnya sendiri. Sasuke harus menutup mulut menahan tawa karna tingkah konyol Naruto.

Mata biru muda lno terbelalak kaget, ia baru sadar jarak wajah Sai dengannya terlalu dekat. lno panik, jadi salah tingkah. Refleks tangannya mendorong Sai agar menjauh.

" Oh ya, ayo kita harus cepat." Ucap lno berbalik pergi.

Sai termenung cukup lama, setelahnya ia mendeathglare Naruto yang berada di balik pohon dekat mereka. Entah sejak kapan mereka ada disana.

Mendesah lelah Sai menyusul lno yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu. Sai mencoba mengejar lno yang tengah berjalan cepat.

**Set..**

" Sebaiknya kita Istirahat dulu." Ucap Sai menggenggam tangan lno dan menuntunnya ke tempat yang cukup aman untuk makan siang. lno mengangguk singkat sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Mereka memilih untuk makan siang dibawah pohon besar dan rindang. Membuka bekal masing-masing dan makan dalam keheningan.

Naruto melahap rakus makanan miliknya. Sesekali ia memukul dadanya karna tersendak dan melanjutkan aksi makannya.

Tangan Sasuke terulur menepuk kepala Naruto beberapa kali, mengacaknya sayang yang mengganggu acara makan Naruto.

Merasa terganggu, Naruto mendelik hendak protes. Tapi tidak jadi saat melihat senyum tulus yang menenangkan jiwa tercetak jelas diwajah rupawan Sasuke. Sedikit menunduk malu, Naruto melanjutkan makannya dengan perlahan.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sudah tenang kembali melanjutkan makannya. Suasana hatinya sangat baik saat ini. Gadis pujaannya ada disebelahnya dan yang lebih penting, sekarang ia tahu kalau Sai dan Naruto hanya sebatas teman. Sasuke tersenyum tipis di sela-sela makannya.

Sepertinya Naruto merasa bersalah pada Sai. la tak seceria biasanya. Seharusnya Sai pengertian, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah Naruto.

Saat ingin minum, Naruto malah celingukan sendiri.

" Ada yang lihat botol minumanku?" Tanyanya pelan.

" Ah, tadi aku mengambilnya Naru-chan... ni tinggal separuh." Ucap Sai tersenyum tanpa dosa menyorkan botol minuman miliknya yang tinggal setengah.

Naruto kesal, seharusnya Sai meminta dulu. la hendak menjitak kepala Sai dan merebut minumannya. Namun sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan aksinya.

" Kau bisa minum ini." ucap Sasuke menawarkan minuman miliknya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan untuk meredakan amarahnya karena sedari tadi Sai memasang senyum tanpa dosa. Naruto menerima tawaran Sasuke dan kembali makan dengan lahap dengan air minum sebotol dengan Sasuke.

Setidaknya suasananya jadi lebih santai seperti biasa.

.

.

Kelompok sembilan kembali menyusuri hutan. Kini mereka mencoba berpencar agar mempercepat pencarian.

Dibalik semak semak yang sudah diterbas asal, Naruto berjongkok mengamati sesuatu. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya dan mengangguk-angguk tak jelas.

" Hei! Disini ada..." Teriak Naruto karena jaraknya cukup jauh. Semua temannya berlari mendekat.

" Aku kurang yakin tapi..."

" Ini Adenium..." Seru lno senang ikut berjongkok mengamati tumbuhan dihadapannya.

" Terimakasih Naru... sekarang kita bisa segera pulang keperkemahan." seru lno memeluk Naruto erat.

" he he. Aku senang bisa membantumu lno. Tapi... bisa kau lepas pelukanmu? Aku sesak." Ucap Naruto disela-sela pelukan lno. lno segera melepas pelukannya, kata maaf berulang-ulang keluar dari mulutnya sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje.

**Ciklik..**

" Eh, untuk apa mengambil gambarku?" seru lno sedikit kaget.

" Untuk kenang-kenangan, hasilnya nanti akan kuberikan padamu. " Ucap Sai. lno hanya mengedikan bahu cuek.

"bunga Adenium, mengandung zat fuvoplumerin yang berhasiat mencegah pertumbuhan bakteri. Kerja bagus Naru-chan." puji Sai menepuk kepala pirang Naruto pelan, Naruto hanya mengangguk senang.

" Baiklah, sekarang kita kembali keperkemahan." Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat lno selesai membungkus bunganya.

" Ayo..." Semangat lno dan Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka kembali dengan selamat. Perjalanan pulang mereka menuju perkemahan diiringi nyanyian nyaring Naruto dan lno yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Sai dan Sasuke menutup telinga kesal dibelakang mereka. Terkadang mereka bertengkar, saling ejek dan menghina satu samalain. Tapi tak jarang mereka tertawa bersama karena tingkah konyol mereka.

Sebenarnya mereka merasa aneh, karena selama mereka menyusuri hutan, tak satupun jebakan yang mereka temukan. Mungkin mereka sedang beruntung, atau memang jebakan itu tidak pernah ada. Entahlah, mereka tidak tahu. Yang jelas, mereka berhasil pulang dengan selamat dan membawa hasil yang cukup memuaskan.

.

.

Sesampai mereka diperkemahan, mereka langsung menemui guru dan memberikan hasil pencarian mereka. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ketenda masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Tepat pukul lima sore, para anggota diminta kembali berbaris. Ternyata mereka diperintahkan untuk menanam bibit pohon siap tanam.

Masing-masing satu-satu orang, mereka dituntun para Sensei ketempat yang sudah ditentukan.

Saat semua tengah kembali keperkemahan, Naruto malah asik berjongkok memandangi pohon Botani yang baru ditanamnya.

" Ayo kembali Dobe." Ajak Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang. Naruto mendongak sekejap menatap Sasuke kemudian kembali ke kegiatan awalnya.

" Ne Sasuke, berbagai macam pohon ditanam beratur ditempat ini." Suara Naruto melembut saat mengucapkannya. Sasuke diam mendengarkan walau sedikit kaget karena ini kali pertama Naruto memanggil namanya.

" Saat pohon-pohon ini sudah besar, pasti akan sangat indah bukan." Ucapnya lagi sambil menerawang jauh.

" Aah, aku tidak sabar menanti saat itu." ucap Naruto mulai berangan.

" Kau harus bersabar Naruto." Ucap Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto.

" Ayo kita pulang."

"ha'ik"

**TBC**

**Eaaah... ripiyu lagi donk... #kedipsexy *mual xD**


End file.
